A Warm White Christmas
by YazmineXD
Summary: My promised Christmas one shot. It's the first ball between the warm and winter fairies and the celebrating of Christmas. What will Christmas be like in Pixie Hollow? What will Milori and Clarion get each other? Is it really a warm yet a white Christmas? This one shot is separate from A Queen's Past but a Princess's Future. Read, review and enjoy


**Author's Note: Well here is the one shot that I promised you guys. This is completely separate from A Queen's Past but a Princess's Future just to let you all know. I will be updating that story tomorrow as since it's Christmas I'll be spending time with my family all day and I won't have time to write. If I'm lucky I might be able to update late today.**

**Here's A Warm White Christmas! Hope ya'll like it and Merry Christmas to everyone reading.**

A Warm White Christmas

"So, what should I wear?" Clarion asked her boyfriend; Milori. They had been discussing the upcoming annual Winter Christmas Ball that took place in the Winter Woods. At that very moment they were in a small diner at the Warm Seasons, seated in a booth, waiting to be served.

"So, what do you want to eat my love?" Milori asked obviously trying to change the subject. He didn't know anything about clothes and he didn't want to give her bad advice. Clarion sighed and quickly looked at her menu.

"Bluebell soup." She answered quickly. "Now what should I wear?" She repeated her question in hope to get some answer out of the Lord of Winter.

"And your drink…" Clarion sighed. She knew Milori was teasing her.

"Water." Ree said slightly annoyed. She folded her arms over her chest and sighed again. Milori felt upset that he had made her unhappy. He reached over the table and took her hand in his, caressing it gently as he gazed into her sapphire eyes.

"Clarion, darling, I'm sorry." He apologized. "Its just I don't know the first thing about dresses or clothing and I don't want to tell you something wrong…if you know what I mean." Milori kissed her hand to show how sorry he was. He loved Clarion with every fiber in his being and the thought of mistakenly giving her bad advice hurt him. Clarion just smiled and let out a love struck sigh.

"Its quite alright Milori." She assured him. "It's just the first time you and I have been to a ball together and I want to look perfect for you." Milori smiled softly.

"Dear you always look perfect." He kissed her hand again and continued to hold it in his grip. "But love, may I ask why you care…I mean its just me." Clarion looked up worried. She didn't want Milori to know the real reason why she wanted to look her best.

"Its just…" Clarion trailed off not knowing what to say. "This is the first time I have had a date to a ball. I mean I have dressed for balls occasionally when I was young, but it was only for my 'princess duties'. Now I'm dressing for a sparrowman, and I'm not sure how to do it." Milori was shocked at the queen's answer. He couldn't believe his Ree had never been asked to a ball, she was the most beautiful fairy in Neverland. Which male wouldn't want to take her on his arm?

"My love, I understand how you feel. I have never dressed for a fairy for a ball." Milori admitted. It was now Clarion's turn to be shocked.

"Really?"

Milori chuckled. "Really. Lets make a deal." The Lord of Winter started getting his girlfriend's full attention. "We dress they way we want to. We shouldn't pay a lot of money for something to wear okay?" Milori looked at the fairy sitting across him.

"Sounds perfect." Clarion smiled. Milori held out his hand to shake and seal the deal. "Oh no, this isn't how I seal deals like this one." Clarion reached over and gave him a soft kiss over the table. "There. Now it's a deal." Milori laughed at the queen's actions.

As they ate after they had been served, Milori asked. "What would you now like for Christmas, my love?" Clarion looked up at the lord and smiled. As well as celebrating the reuniting of the rulers and kingdoms, the ball was also celebrating Christmas.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "All I want is to spend time with you."

Milori smiled at her. "You had to go and melt my heart." He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. As he sat down, he replied. "I want nothing more than what you want."

"But really, what would you like? It is our first Christmas together after all." Clarion sighed.

Milori grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips before giving it a caring kiss. "I am being serious sweetheart. I just want to be with you."

Clarion smiled and they continued their meal whilst discussing gifts.

"Hey Ree, how are you doing?" Mary said once she saw her best friend. Clarion was flying through Tinker's Nook in hope of finding her friend.

"Hello Mary. I'm doing fine today. I was wondering if you have any material around which you can make a dress out of? Like fabric and such." Clarion said getting straight to the point for she didn't have much time to waste. Mary thought for a moment.

"Yes, I believe I do. But may I ask why?" Mary questioned. It was unlike the queen to ask for fabric since she had sewing talent fairies that make all her dresses, or anything at all for that matter.

"Well…you see I want to make a dress for the winter ball tonight." Clarion said quietly so nobody would hear. Mary was still confused. She had no idea what was going through Ree's head.

"Why though…I mean can't you just buy a dress? Why go through all this trouble?" Mary was shocked Ree was going to make a dress when she's wealthy enough to buy any dress she desired.

"It's my first ball with Milori and I want my dress to be special." Clarion said simply.

"Ree that's so cute." Mary gushed. "Take as much as you need." Mary quickly said and waved her hand in the direction of some stacked boxes. Clarion couldn't help but smile as she looked through the boxes Mary had indicated for her. Whenever Clarion did anything for love, Mary would always support her. As Clarion looked she sighed.

"I need to find a Christmas gift for Milori though." Clarion rummaged through boxes as she spoke.

"Did he give you any clues?"

"Only that he wants to be with me, if that helps." Clarion sighed as she sat in defeat and Mary sat next to her.

"Milori is a simple male, all males are. Just buy from your heart and you will be fine." Clarion smiled at her friend's advice before giving her a tight hug.

"Thank you Mary, I don't know what I would do without you." Clarion gushed.

"Now what about my dress problems?" Mary asked, picking up where they left off before discussing Christmas gift ideas.

"Your having problems too?" Clarion asked shocked. She had thought she was the only fairy having these sorts of problems. But then she realized that Mary doesn't have a boyfriend or a date…or so she thought. "Mary…who's the guy?" She couldn't help but tease her friend.

"Dewey…" Mary said quietly knowing her friend would freak out any second. Clarion stopped looking through the boxes in pure shock.

"DEWEY!" Clarion screamed. Mary flew and covered Ree's, now open, mouth.

"MARY!" Milori screamed in shock only to get his mouth covered by Dewey's hand. Little did the girls back in Tinker's Nook and the sparrowmen in the winter library know that they were having the very same conversation at the very same moment.

"Yes, Mary." Dewey said calmly. "I asked her to the winter Christmas ball and she accepted." Dewey tried keeping his face unreadable but he couldn't. Not when a certain Tinker fairy had accepted his request of going to the biggest ball in all of Pixie Hollow. It was going to be the biggest because it would be the first ball after the freeze; the first ball after the bond between the Winter Woods and Pixie Hollow was as strong as could be and the first ball with both winter and warm fairies attending.

"That is wonderful, Dewey." Milori said surprisingly calm as he recollected himself for the sake of the winter keeper. "You two would make a lovely couple." Dewey smiled at his friend's response.

"Thank you Milori. You and Clarion make a beautiful couple as well." Milori smiled; he couldn't help but smiling every time he heard his name and his loves' name mentioned in the same sentence.

"Well I better be on my way I have to go get some things." Milori said as he was walking out. Dewey couldn't help but smirk.

"What kind of things? Things like buying a suit, tie, shoes and new cologne…the one a certain warm fairy queen likes." Milori smiled sheepishly. His friend had figured it out.

"How did you know?" The Lord asked shocked. Dewey just rolled his eyes.

"I've known you too long Milori…too long for comfort." Milori chuckled along with his best friend before going serious. "What do I get Clarion for Christmas though?"

Dewey thought for a moment. "Why don't you get her something pink, women tend to like pink." Milori smiled and shook his head at Dewey.

"I don't think so Dew." Milori chuckled. Dewey shrugged. "But I need to figure out something."

"Why don't you ask her?"

The lord sighed. "I did but she said she just wants to spend time with me and that a gift isn't necessary."

"Women are like that Milori, they don't like telling you what they want because they think its un-lady like to do so." Dewey explained. Milori nodded in understanding. He sighed and left to get his clothes and find a gift for his love.

Meanwhile in Pixie Hollow, the queen was in her room working on making the most breathtaking dress. She knew this dress had to be perfect. After she finally finished her dress it was about five hours until the ball. She flew down to some small stores to pick up some accessories to go with her dress and some new shoes. Clarion looked up and down the aisles to find Milori a gift but it was no hope. As she walked up to the cashier to pay, something spotted her eye in the shop window across the shopping center and she made a mental note to visit.

"Hello Mindy." Clarion greeted the young fairy behind the counter. She began to place her items on the conveyer belt.

"Why hello Queen Clarion!" Mindy sang happily. "What brings you here today?" She asked as she started scanning the items while Clarion was packing them. The queen was very independent.

"I guess I'm doing what every fairy is doing now, buying last minute things for the ball." She giggled. Mindy laughed along it was sometimes hard to know that she was talking to her queen. "Well that will be a total of twenty seven honey combs please." Clarion handed over thirty homey combs and was given her receipt and change.

"I better be on my way." She said looking at her wristwatch, that she only wore when she had an evening event, to not lose track of time. "Will I be seeing you at the ball?" Clarion asked curiously.

"Oh yes! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Ree giggled at the excited cashier and waved before leaving and making her way to the store across the center and finding a gift.

She quickly picked up her brand new, handmade dress that was carefully put in a garment bag, so it wouldn't be ruined when she took it to the cold side of Pixie Hollow, when she arrived at her room. She then made her way to winter and the Ice Palace. The ball was going to take place in the Ice Palace ballroom since it was a _winter_ ball in _winter. _She then headed to the room that she was given to get ready. She quickly went and had a shower before getting ready. Clarion then began to curl her long, honey brown hair. She curled it in a way that it wasn't so curly but it wasn't to straight; it was perfectly wavy. Ree then began to get dressed for the ball started in just under an hour. She firstly put on a pair of white tights to keep her warm enough. She then began to put on her dress; the dress she hoped would impress a certain winter sparrowman. He gaze fell upon her wrapped gift for Milori and she prayed he would like it.

At the very same time Milori was getting ready for the ball. He had just stepped out of the shower and was now dressed in the suit he just bought. His suit was dark grey with a crisp white shirt that had no space at the back for wings, so his broken wing wouldn't be seen, and a black tie. He had perfectly polished black shoes. He wanted to look perfect for Clarion. Mainly Ree had only ever seen Milori in was his work clothes. He wanted to look good for her. Of course Milori had seen Clarion in other outfits when they used to meet at the border, and he picked up on the fact that she had an impeccable fashion sense. With the final spray of his evergreen pine cologne, his messenger came in.

"The ball is about to begin and it's nearly time for you and Queen Clarion to make your entrance." David, one of the Lords messengers, informed. Milori nodded and walked out with Clarion's gift in his hand. His room was right in front of Clarion's. He knew he'd have the perfect view of her when she walks out to him

In her room, Clarion applied a little lip-gloss to her lovely lips. She smiled at her reflection. She felt beautiful; she was beautiful. She then walked out, with her gift, to her beloved sparrowman…

Milori gasped, with his jaw dropped, at his girlfriend when she emerged from her room.

Clarion was wearing and ice blue gown that flowed down and covered her feet. On the bottom of the gown were small detailed snowflakes sewn on. Some were sparkly and some were plain white. She wore a small white cardigan that was long sleeves to keep her warm and she wore that opened. She wore the special necklace that represented a snowflake and autumn leaf together that Milori bought her for her birthday. Her hair was in a half up half down style and instead of a regular hair tie she had a sparkling silver jeweled snowflake that kept the tied hair up.

"Clarion…you look-wow!" Milori couldn't even get his words out as he stared at the breathless queen. Ree blushed slightly.

"Thank you Milori, and you look very handsome yourself tonight." Clarion smiled at her boyfriend.

"So, shall we go? We have an entrance to make after all. Though I would much rather look at this goddess all night." Clarion blushed at his comment and nodded before taking a grip of Milori's upper arm as they walked to the large ballroom. Milori smiled as they walked, he knew he had the most beautiful fairy on his arm that he loved with all his heart.

"Attention everyone!" Viola began. "Please welcome Lord Milori of the Winter Woods and Queen Clarion of Pixie Hollow." Everyone gasped when they saw the couple at the top of the stairway. Milori knew that they were gasping at Ree but he didn't mind, he felt as if Clarion was a bit insecure about herself when it came to dressing for balls. He knew this is what she needed. They walked down the stairs and the fairies made a clearing for the royal couple as they made their way to the center of the dance floor after they had placed their gifts under the amazing tall Christmas tree that stood in the ballroom. Milori placed one hand on her waist and his right hand held her left hand while her right hand lied softly on his shoulder. They began to sway to the soft music.

Clarion looked around at the other couples, she saw Mary and Dewey dancing together. She saw Mary was wearing a mint green dress that had a sparkling snowflake at the bottom of her neckline. Her hair was in its usual bun but far neater with flower in it. She smiled that her friend had found something to wear. She saw Vidia dancing with Thorn, Vidia was wearing a dark purple dress that fell to her feet. Her hair was as usual and she had a light purple corsage on her wrist. Clarion was surprised to see Vidia in a dress, since the fast flyer didn't seem very girly.

Ree then turned back to the sparrowman she was dancing with and smiled. Soon Clarion was quietly singing along, not loud enough for everyone to hear but loud enough for Milori to hear.

'_When I am down and all my soul so weary_

_When troubles come and my heart burdened be_

_And I am still and wait here in the silence_

_Until you come and sit a while with me'_

Clarion and Milori looked deeply into one another's eyes as they danced to the music. Their hearts spoke words that the language was no yet blessed with as Milori leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

'_You raise me up so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders _

_You raise me up to more then I can be'_

After Clarion finished singing she reached up and kissed Milori. Milori, of course, kissed back. When the words stopped and the music became louder, Milori twirled Clarion numerous times and on the final spin he lifted off her feet and twirled her in the air. Much awe was heard throughout the crowd.

"I love you my darling Clarion." Milori whispered to her after he had set her down. Clarion smiled and her eyes sparkled.

"I love you too, Milori. I will always love you." Milori smiled and kissed her once more. Clarion smiled into the kiss and held him close. Milori wrapped his arms around her waist while her arms were around his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. When they pulled apart they simply smiled at each other.

The night was full of dancing and merriment as the fairies celebrated and ate happily. Milori couldn't tear his eyes away from his gorgeous Queen, as she made merry with her fairies. As the evening went on it was soon the time to open the Christmas gifts.

All the fairies gathered around the tall Christmas that towered over a pile of gifts. One by one each fairy took a gift with their name on it and opened them with their friends until it was only Clarion and Milori left by the tree. Milori picked up one of the two gifts and Clarion picked up the other.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart." Milori whispered as he kissed her cheek and handed her the present. Clarion blushed and took it from his hand and delicately unlaced the ribbon. Milori couldn't keep the grin off his face. As Clarion lifted the lid of the silver box, she gasped.

"Oh Milori." She lifted up the sparkling silver heart shaped necklace out from its resting place. The silver heart shaped pendant rested along a silver chain that sparkled. At the top corner of the heart was a beautiful tiny diamond snowflake that Milori knew Clarion loved. Clarion looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "This is beautiful."

Milori smiled when she hugged him tightly and he rested his cheek atop her head, taking in her smell of a million flowers. "Anything for my girl." He whispered as he gave her a kiss on her head lovingly. As they pulled away from each other, Milori took the necklace from her. "There is something inscribed inside."

"Inside?" Clarion asked confused. Milori nodded and then carefully opened the pendant revealing one side with an inscription and the opposite side with a picture of the royal couple at the border kissing. Milori held the pendant so she could read. "With lot's of love on our first Christmas together, I love you sweetheart." Clarion read out loud with tears in her eyes. "Oh Milori, I love you so much." She leaned up and gave him a passionate kiss on his cold lips.

"I love you too, my love." He whispered into her lips.

Clarion giggled and pulled away. "Now how am I supposed to top that?"

Milori chuckled and placed the necklace around her neck to lie under her birthday necklace. "I thought you already did." He said in a deep voice, implying about their kiss. Clarion giggled again and handed him her gift. Milori gave her a kiss on the side of her head before opening it. Clarion bit her lip nervously as he looked at the now open box.

"Do you like it? Because if you don't I'm sure I can get you something else-" She was cut off with a kiss that took her breath away.

"I love it darling." Clarion had given him a special charm that he could attach onto his beaded necklace that he wore with his work clothes and cape. It was silver and written on it was 'A winter past yet a warm future; Love Clarion.'

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." He smiled at captured her lips in a searing kiss. Clarion smiled into the kiss and held him tighter. "I love you."

Clarion smiled and traced his strong jaw line with her hand. "And I love you."

The couple held hands as they walked through the now empty ballroom. After everyone received their gifts, the fairies rushed outside to see the freshly fallen snow. Milori didn't mind the quietness because he knew their hearts were doing the talking as he traced imaginary fingers on the back of her hand. As they walked, the royals were oblivious to the fairies spying on them through the numerous windows.

"Hey look" Clarion whispered indicating to above their heads. Milori did and smiled. "Mistletoe." Milori looked back down at her and smiled once again.

"You know what that means…" He dipped his love and gave her the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. The moment went on until the fairies started cheering outside. The couple broke apart and laughed before joining their fairies for a White Christmas.

**Author's Note: There you have it everyone. My take on Christmas in Pixie Hollow. I'm actually not as happy with this as I hoped I would but I hope you guys like it. As I said earlier, My other story will be updated tomorrow hopefully because I am finding it really heard to update around the holidays and such. Merry Christmas everyone and best wishes from me for 2015.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought of this one shot because your reviews only make me want to write more for you guys. See you all in my update of A Queen's Past but a Princess's Future…Hopefully!**


End file.
